


Inspection day

by Dissipating_Mango



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Purple is a bit of a power bottom, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, This is probably OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissipating_Mango/pseuds/Dissipating_Mango
Summary: Almighty Tallest Red and Purple wait for the service drones to arrive and complete inspection of the Massive's control panels. Pure smut, no story here folks





	Inspection day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 am a few days ago after trying to find some new rapr smut with little success, so I guess I'll be the change I want to see in the world. Not another soul has seen this until now

Red was lingering by one of the main control panels in the massive. The panels were all due for an annual inspection, which would be examined by imported specialized mechanical-service drones from Irk. As The Tallest, they were required to oversee and confirm said drones were not tampering with empire controls.

He tapped his claws against the dark screens, sighing before pulling out a work tablet. He had to wait for Purple so they could _both_ wait for the service drones, so they could _all_ wait for this exceptionally tedious task to be completed.

With an air of impatience, Red began scrolling through his tablet, sifting through important news about Irk's status, recent invasion updates, and several pathetic messages from their least favorite defective. Just as he started to get into the groove, Red heard the doors sliding open and looked up to see a violet figure sauntering towards him.

Purple wrapped his arms around Red from behind, nuzzling his head into his co-ruler.

"Wanna play?"

"Not now Pur, I'm working"

Purple groaned. Once Red was focused, there was little one could do to draw back his attention.

He floated in front of his face, a little close for comfort.

"Come on Red! We have to wait _sooooo_ long for those service drones to show up, I wanna play!" He whined.

"I promise we'll play later, just, be quiet. Don't you have work to do?" Red muttered, irritated. If he was already whining like this, the spoiled little leader wasn't going to let up anytime soon.

Sure enough, Purple's eyes narrowed and he snatched Red's tablet.

"I don't _want_ to do _work_"

He tossed the device across the room, much to Red's chagrin. He hovered even closer, lips just a breath away from the bemused irkens antenna.

"I want to do _you_" he whispered.

Red blinked and flicked his antenna away.

"Come on Pur, the service drones'll be here any moment and- oh!"

Purple had his fingers gently stroking the delicate feeler, with a hungry look. His pace was agonizingly slow. Red could feel his face heat up and lowered his eyes when the the unmistakable scent of pheromones hit him like a boot to the squiddlyspooch. _His pheromones_.

"Mmm, something tells me you wanna play too..."Purple grinned and pressed at the base of his antenna.With his unoccupied hand, he rubbed at the front of Red's robes.

"Pur..." Red moaned softly.

"Say that again, I love hearing you say my name like that" he said as he rubbed at Red's groin with purpose.

"Pur, I have to finish those speeches..."

He emphasized his complete and, totally truthful, desire to continue work by thrusting up against his partner's hands.

He wasn't going to let Purple win.

Purple frowned and ignored the pained whimper coming from his lover as he pulled his hands away.

"You and I both know that's a lie"

The violet eyed leader sank to his knees.

"You're horrible at editing speeches, that's why you always pawn that work off on me"

Red internally cursed as Purple blinked at the clearly guilty look on his face.

He pulled up the vermillion robes, exposing Red's lower half. Still hovering upright, though perhaps less stable than earlier, he looked down at the sight of his lover below him, wide eyes and alert antenna.

"Wanna stop pretending you actually want to get back to work?" Purple smirked knowingly.

Unable to surrender from his losing position, Red merely shook his head, mouth agape and eyes open.

"Suit yourself" Purple murmured before licking a stripe up the pale green thigh in front of him. Another quiet whimper escaped from Red. Purple's antenna twitched at the delicious sound. He nibbled at his co-ruler's flesh with his blunt teeth, dancing his fingers upward, intentionally avoiding the growing heat radiating from his slit.

Red rocked his hips, desperately trying to get those fingers where he wanted them. He brought one of his hands, which was previously gripping the edge of the panel with, towards his heat, only to have it slapped away by a smug looking Purple.

"I thought you didn't want to play" he taunted, tongue licking his teeth.

"Too bad you don't want to, I was going to let you bend me over the control panels and take me. Let you _fuck_ me-"

He ghosted his fingers over Red's dripping slit.

"-_My Tallest_"

Red snapped.

The game didn't matter anymore. He didn't care if he surrendered, he didn't even care that the little brat got his way again, just like every other time. All that mattered was that he had Purple as soon as possible.

He pulled the little tease back up and slammed his tongue down his throat. He was going to make good on every word he spoke.

Red pushed his partner up against the controls, groaning as he felt legs wrap around his waist and pull him closer. Purple snaked a hand back up his robes and rubbed with vigor at the other's slit, slipping a finger inside and curling around.

"Come on Red, lemme see it, bring it out already" he moaned excitedly.

His finger hooked around the organ, coaxing it out until it finally emerged out into the open. Red moaned as the air hit his exposed member, slimy and ruby, squirming around until it curled into Purple's inviting hand. He moved his own hand under his partner, but when he lifted the lavender skirts, he noticed his partners organ had slipped out on his own and was frantically looking for friction. He hummed and grasped at the plum colored tendril, drawing a short whine from Purple.

"Mmm Pur, you're a needy little thing huh? Already open and wet, you liked being on your knees didn't you?" Red teased him.

His fingers found the wet slit the organ had emerged from and penetrated, practiced enough to make sure his claws didn't scratch up his insides.

"Liked feeling short, didn't you?"

Purple moaned loudly and rocked his body against Red. His green skin was flushed with a lovely pink and his eyes were tightly shut. Red leaned down into his partners antenna.

"You want me to fuck you?"

Purple opened his eyes and wet his lips, he nodded wildly and kissed Red, dragging him down and licking inside his mouth. He pulled away, a thin string of saliva connecting the two.

"Say it" Red's eyes were dark and half lidded.

Purple met his gaze and smiled.

"Please, My tallest," he whimpered. Lifting his robes to further exposed himself, he spread his legs invitingly.

"Fuck me"

Holy shit.

In no time, Red placed his member in front of his partner's opening and entered slowly. The slickness from his precum and Purple's lubricated slit was more than enough to ensure penetration would be a breeze. Purple gasped and pulled at the vermillion robes under his hands.

"Ah Pur..." Red picked up speed.

"Red, don't stop, don't stop, don't-"

He bit down on Purple's neck and suckled at the soon-to-be-bruised skin. The violet eyed irken cried out loud enough to echo across the room. With a glint in his eye, Red thrusted even faster, curling the pointed end of his cock up against his beautiful partner's sweet spot.

The forgotten screen suddenly flashed a bright blue under the two busy irkens. Caught off guard, Red slowed, racking his brain for the meaning of the color blue.

"Hey!" Purple whined. "Wha- why? Why did you stop!"

Realization crashed into the two.

"The service drones!" Red got off his displeased partner. "They're at the gate!"

"That's no reason to stop" Purple pouted.

"We can't let them see us!"

"Why not?" Purple said with a toothy grin. "We're pretty hot, if they don't like it, we can just throw them out of the airlock" he finished with a breathy snicker.

Red threw a tired face at his beloved co-leader and straightened his robes. With a huff, purple slid off the control panel and shuffled towards the door, placing his palm on the scanner to allow the imported drones access to the massive's engine room.

"You know Red, they're gonna be able to smell what we were doing anyway" the irken smiled mischievously, wiggling his antenna. The scanner clicked and they pulled their hands away.

"You can't seriously be getting off on this, Pur"

"Hey, I didn't get to finish and unless I'm mistaken, neither did you" he crossed his arms.

The service drones entered the engine room a minute later, all three of them in their standard grey uniforms. They greeted their almighty leaders and immediately set to work. One appeared to curiously scan the room, antenna twitching at an unidentified scent, but nonetheless proceeded to routinely check each control panel while the two leaders slumped against the back wall.

They stood there for a few minutes, their interupted playtime still fresh in their minds. Red hoped the monotony would cause their desire to lessen, but it only seemed to make things worse.

Purple snickered and elbowed Red.

"They're working on the one we were using" he pointed to the two drones, robotically disassembling the screen of a control panel to inspect the wiring.

The air felt suffocating and still, the only sounds filling the room being the high pitched tones of the mechanic's' power tools.

Red, bored out of his mind from watching the repititive tasks looked over at Purple who was gently swaying back and forth against the wall, gnawing on his lip. He could feel his own cock still active, seeking any contact it could under his heavy robes, to no avail. Humming, he looked around and inched his hand closer to the lavender skirt. 

Red pulled up the others robes, gazing at the tableau. Purple's cock twitched and curled. His inner thighs were shiny and he watched with awe as his slit released another small string of sweet smelling fluid. He glanced over at the workers and back at his blushing partner, who had been holding his breath.

"Just stay quiet" he whispered as his pushed his own robes up and pulled Purple by his waist in front of him.

Purple glanced behind, mouth open about to say something as Red slapped his hand over his lips and eased his member back into the slick heat. He could feel his palm warm as his partner exhaled. He gripped his hips hard, slowly rocking back into a steady rhythm, eyes on the workers, ready to stop at a moment's notice.

Not that he had any intention to stop, of course.

The thought of getting caught started to excite him. He pressed against Purple's sweet spot and felt an aborted moan vibrate against his hand.

Just a little more.

He looked over at the service drones, completely oblivious, engrossed in their work and thrust harder into his lover. Purple's slick was sliding down his legs and dripping onto the floor with small pitter patters, he was so close, he needed to hear his voice.

Slowly, Red moved his hand away from Purple's mouth and around his member, jerking him fast. Purple bit his lip and trembled in the other's arms.

"Ah, Red, I'm gonna, I-" he choked.

Red moved as fast as he could, pressing wet kisses to the back of Purple's antennae, who shivered in delight. Red's voice was little more than a hoarse whisper.

"Come for me, Pur"

Biting his hand, Purple came, dousing Red and pulsing. Just as he was coming back down, Red finished inside his partner, pulling him close and moaning into his shoulder. Purple leaned limply into the arms of his fellow leader, panting and upright only because of his hoverbelt. Red wiped his hand on the inside of his skirt, Purple's cum staining the fabric a soft pink.

The two separated, straightened their robes and regathered their faculties. Purple nervously held his fingers.

"Think they heard?"

While clearly not confident in his answer, Red shook his head.

"I thought you were the one who wanted them to hear?" He whispered.

Purple blushed and dusted off his skirt.

"How much longer will this take anyway?"

Red shrugged and glanced at the tablet just a few feet away. The two sank down and sat against the wall, staring at the short irkens in front of them.

"We should probably get to work"

Purple laced his fingers into his co-leader's hand and snuggled against his chest.

"I'll help with the speeches"


End file.
